


Good Times

by coconutcluster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Rollerskating, actually janus is not chill at all, but logan's just havin a good time, its just some chill sk8r bois, remus and roman are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster
Summary: this is literally just Janus and Logan rollerskating because I needed more Loceit in my life. enjoy
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Good Times

“If you laugh at me one more time, I’m going to walk home.” 

“I am _not_ laughing at you.”

“Really? Because it sounds an awful lot like laughter from back here.” 

Logan glanced over his shoulder and stifled another smile, forcing a cough when Janus just glared. And then almost fell over. Again. 

“I can help you,” Logan offered for the millionth time that night, turning to glide on his skates backward like it was second nature. 

And for the millionth time, Janus huffed, grabbed onto the railing, and hauled himself back to a standing position. “I can manage, thank you.” 

Logan watched him for another second, biting the inside of his cheek in that way Janus just _knew_ meant he was about to start laughing again, before he just turned back around and kept skating like it was as easy as floating on air. He’d told Janus he’d never been rollerskating before, and Logan was hardly one to lie needlessly (especially to him), but Janus was _seriously_ starting to doubt that one. 

Admittedly, though, it was a little fun to see him somewhere so… _not_ him. Janus was very used to seeing Logan surrounded by books, scattered pens, notebooks and quiet music and ink-covered index cards; he had simple tastes, a straightforward person in most senses of the word. To see him against tacky 90s carpet, the neon lights coloring his hair with a bright pink halo, with his perfect posture and that ever-present curious look in his eyes as he watched the other skaters perform their tricks and laugh with their friends, the way he bopped his head ever so slightly to the horrible disco playing overhead - well, it was a sight Janus quite liked, even as he nearly knocked himself out against the railing every other minute a few feet behind Logan. 

“We can take a break, if you’d like,” Logan called to him, snapping Janus out of his stupor. He stopped skating and paused by the exit of the rink, patient as Janus shuffled forward with his stupid, highlighter-yellow wheels barely spinning to spur him onward; when they were finally close again, Logan held a hand out to him, and with another moment of painfully halted shuffling and the full intent to glare, Janus looked up at him.

Under these lights - obnoxious as they were - it was somehow easier to see the freckles across the bridge of his nose, the deep brown of his eyes, the one dimple he got when he quirked his mouth to the side. With his nose always in a book and Janus always focused on his own ~~schemes~~ ideas, he was far too quick to forget how beautiful Logan was. 

…Objectively. 

After a minute (notably devoid of glaring), Janus gave a deep sigh and took Logan’s hand; instead of leaving the rink though, like Logan seemed to expect, he skated onward, keeping Logan’s grip like it was his lifeline as they set to go around the rink again. 

“Now if I fall,” he said, haltingly as he focused on his balance, before shooting Logan a brilliant smile and holding up their joined hands, “it’s your fault.”

Logan smothered another small smile. “Touching.”

“Frankly, this whole thing is your fault.” Logan raised an eyebrow at Janus’ feigned haughtiness. “You said you didn’t know how to skate, and yet here you are. You’ve made me seem a fool.” 

“I didn’t know how to skate,” Logan said simply, shifting their linked hands to put another hand on the small of Janus’ back as he nearly tripped again. “I just watched what everyone else was doing when we got here and copied them.” 

“ _Just copied_ \- dear Lord, your learning curve gives me vertigo. Well, _I’m_ sensible, and this whole activity seems to me like Hell on speed.” Logan’s mouth quirked up at one corner, and he shook his head to himself. Janus glared again. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head with false earnesty. “Just that Mr. Social Science Expert is baffled by rollerskating, of all things.”

“Social science-” Janus spluttered, lowering his voice when a group of teenage girls looked their way and snickered. “ _Social science_ makes sense- _people_ make sense. _This_ is bastardized ice skating, and it- why would you even need roller skates in everyday life, hm? You don’t. Bikes and car exist for a reason.” 

“Remus likes rollerskating as transport-”

“Remus also likes tossing food to the squirrels outside his house to make them attack Roman when he walks by. I’d hardly hold his judgement as valid.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Don’t you _mm-hmm_ me just to end this argument.” 

“I’m not sure I’d call this an argument,” Logan simpered as he steadied Janus again. “It’s mostly you having a very strong opinion about rollerskating while I make sure you don’t fall on your face.”

“Well-” 

“You know, if you focused as much on rollerskating as you do complaining about rollerskating, you wouldn’t need me to hold your hand.” 

“Maybe I want to hold your hand,” Janus contested. 

They nearly bumped into a couple in front of them as Logan faltered; Janus held onto him tighter, gripping his last shred of dignity to keep from toppling forward. 

“Oh,” Logan said after a beat. “Well, uh-”

“Logan, I am going to fall if we don’t keep moving.” 

“Right- right, sorry.” He pushed them off again, shaking his head to himself. 

They skated in silence - as much silence as one could have in a rollerskating rink - for a few minutes. Janus shifted on his skates, sneaking side-eyed glances at Logan every few seconds, watching the way he focused on the ground in front of them. 

“You know, despite what the complaining might suggest,” Janus said quietly, and Logan looked to him with raised eyebrows, “I actually _am_ enjoying myself. For the most part - the falling isn’t exactly fun. But other than that.”

Logan gave a small smile, with that dimple and his stupid haloed hair that wasn’t stupid in the slightest. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” 

“But If you ever take me rollerskating again, I will drag you down the street to the ice cream place instead.”

“Ah, fair enough.” Another beat, before he laughed a little to himself. “Is that your way of saying we should get ice cream?”

“Maybe.”

“We can go get ice cream, Janus,” he said, with a tiny, fond smile that made Janus almost proud to have caused as they skated (slowly, and all too carefully) to the exit. 

It was just as they returned the skates and started to head out that Logan said, quietly, “I know it may not have been the most fun on your end, but I’m glad we came out here. I enjoy our time together.” 

And though there were no roller skates to fall down in, Janus took Logan’s hand. “Me, too.” 


End file.
